A Lesson in Physics
by kaibasgirlx
Summary: Hinamori has their relationship down to a science. HitsuHina.


**A Lesson in Physics**

It was already after hours when the door to the 10th Division office opened. Hitsugaya glanced up from his paperwork, slightly surprised, before he saw who it was.

"Oi, Hinamori, haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

The girl started as she came over. "I didn't knock? Ah, sorry Hitsugaya-kun, my mind was elsewhere. Did I startle you?"

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes as he cleared some of the paperwork off his desk, so Hinamori would have room to rest her arms. "Of course not," he scoffed. "I was able to sense your reiatsu a mile away, in all its airy, distracted glory." He smirked as the petite lieutenant frowned.

"My reiatsu is _not_ airy or distracted! I was just thinking about something, that's all!"

Hitsugaya shook his head, as he bent over a report. "I told you not to go," he murmured, as his pen scratched against the surface of the page. "After coming back from a place like _that_, I don't blame you for not being right in the head."

"Hitsugaya-kun!" Hinamori exclaimed, and she could see the smirk on the captain's face, though he hid it by bending over his report. "I did it as a favor to Nemu-san, and anyways, it wasn't that bad! I came away with a lot to think about."

"Right," Hitsugaya responded, with as close to a snort as she would ever hear from him. "I bet there's a lot to think about, after seeing all his crazy experiments."

Hinamori rolled her eyes. At the most recent Shinigami Women's Association meeting, Nemu had made an announcement, saying her father wanted some volunteers to help out for a few hours in the lab. As no one seemed willing to take the initiative, Nemu had approached her after the meeting, asking if she would mind coming to the Research and Development Center on her day off.

Of course, she hadn't been too thrilled with the idea, but Nemu assured her that her father promised not to try anything, and that she would come out in one piece. Hinamori had felt too bad saying no after that, so she agreed.

When she had told Hitsugaya of her plans, he just gaped at her (a priceless expression she wished she could have recorded), and asked what had been going through her mind when she agreed.

Hinamori argued her point, saying that there was nothing wrong with the 12th Division (except for the things that were) and that she was doing it as a favor to a friend.

Hitsugaya had feigned indifference afterwards, saying that it was pretty much her own funeral (she had been rather annoyed with him at that attitude), though she suspected he'd had a few words with the 12th captain, as he did not seem too happy when she came by.

"So let's hear," Hitsugaya said, with an unmistakable smirk. "What had you so distracted; you couldn't even remember to knock before coming in."

"Well," Hinamori pressed the tips of her fingers together in thought. "He mostly asked us to get him different tools, or press different buttons, or check the reading on different experiments."

"Fascinating," Hitsugaya's voice was thick with sarcasm, as he continued writing out his report. Hinamori ignored him, as she continued.

"He also had us do a few experiments in physics."

Hitsugaya arched a brow at this, but didn't look up. "Physics."

"Yes, physics. And it made me realize something."

"Hmmm…?" Hitsugaya continued writing.

"According to the laws of physics, I should be on top."

Hitsugaya's hand drew a sharp line across the page, ruining the report. He gaped up at her. "What?!"

Hinamori continued as though she hadn't heard him. "Yes, you see, according to the laws of physics, fire is stronger than ice. In the physics experiments Kurotsuchi-taicho had us conduct, fire always dominated the ice." She turned to him with a frown. "And considering _my_ Zanpakuto is a fire type, and _your_ Zanpakuto is from the ice/snow family, I should really be on top."

Hitsugaya sputtered as he stared at his beau. How in the hell did she draw those conclusions?! Mayuri must have done this on purpose to get back at him. He knew he shouldn't have started up with the 12th Division captain, but honestly, he wasn't about to let Hinamori walk into the lion's den without assuring himself of her chances of survival first!

"Hi…Hinamori!" He exclaimed, grappling with his words. What was he supposed to say? How could he possibly explain to her that as part of the male race, it was his gd-given right to be on top?! No, she would never understand.

"Furthermore," Hinamori persisted, unaware of how her words were threatening every bit of her paramour's male pride. "You're shorter than me! So really, it's not fair that every time we do it, you're on top, and even science agrees with me!"

Hitsugaya growled. Science agreed with her? That was definitely the _last_ time she was stepping foot anywhere _near_ the 12th Division compound!

"Okay Hinamori, I hear what you're saying," he gritted out, as he struggled to control his threatened ego. "But if I recall correctly, your equation only works with whichever element is stronger. If ice has more power behind it, then ice will be dominant over fire. Considering Hyorinmaru is the strongest ice/snow type Zanpakuto out there, then science agrees with _me_, and _I_ should be on top!"

Hinamori looked thoughtful, as Hitsugaya tried to settle his raging emotions.

"But then, Yamamoto-sou-taicho's zanpakuto is the strongest of the fire element. So if you pit Hyorinmaru against Ryuujin Jakka, which would come out on top?"

Hitsugaya froze, disturbing mental images flitting through his mind at her words. He put down his brush, and abruptly stood up.

"Hinamori, if you promise me you'll _never_ say that again, I'll…let you be on top…once in a while."

"Say what? About you and Yamamoto-"

"Hinamori!"

The petite vice-captain smothered her giggle. "Okay!" She agreed cheerily.

Hitsugaya sat back down with a huff, eyeing his now ruined report. He let out an audible sigh, as he took out a fresh sheet of parchment and picked up his pen, resigning himself to rewriting the whole thing. Before he could put pen to paper though, he felt it being tugged out of his grip.

"Hinamori, what're you-"

"Ssshhh," the girl said with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "Let's go back to my division."

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes. "I said _sometimes_ Hinamori, and I never said tonight!"

Hinamori pouted. "But I want to make sure you won't forget."

"Hinamori…"

"Pleeaaase?" She nuzzled his neck.

"I-I have a lot of paperwork to do…" Hitsugaya tried weakly, but it was a lost battle. Hinamori knew this as well, and used it to her advantage, as she burrowed her face deeper into the hollow of his neck.

Hitsugaya sighed in resignation, putting away the parchment. He could practically hear Matsumoto whispering '_whipped_', even though his lieutenant had long since gone drinking with her 11th division buddies.

He really hated science.


End file.
